True Friendship
by Lady Renamon
Summary: Hikari and Gatomon go to the Digital world and Hikari gets hurt, and Gotamon gets a date *Hint* It isn't Patamon OR Veemon....


True Friendship  
  
Author: Lady_Renamon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Special thanks to: Jack Lafreniere  
  
Summary: Gatomon and Hikari go to the Digital world, when Hikari gets attacked Gatomon thinks it's her fault, and Gatomon gets a boyfriend *hint* it's not patamon.......  
  
To: Jack Lafreniere  
  
Disclaimer: *Lady Renamon gets up looking pissed off* *in a flat tone* I don't own digimon, Hikari or gatomon *if* I did I wouldn't be here writing stories to a website with no body reviewing would I?  
  
means thinking kay?  
  
** ** author  
  
Tokyo, Japan Digidestened M. School  
  
Gatomon POV  
  
It was SO boring here in the computer room, everyone was chatering away and it was noisy, Demiveemon,Patamon and Hawkmon were eating and I was sitting there wondering how in both worlds they could eat so much in so little time. I looked up at the clock, Hikari taught me how to read time, fifteen more minutes untill Hikai got out of school. Truth be told, I was lonely, I know I had Hikari-Hime,Taichi,Yama-san,Sora-chan and everyone else I was lonely in a romantic kind of way. I smiled at the other digimon and jumped down off the counter I was perched on, and ate too.  
  
I saw Hikari come in and my face brightned up automatically, she smiled. "Konnichiwa Gatomon!" she said cheerfully. I didn't understand what she was so happy about untill I saw the roses behind her back she was carrying. "oh." she said. I had to admit it, Hikari had a good eye. "T.K- sama gave them to me." she said a faint-blush crawling along her face. I felt a pang of sadness inside me again. "Hikari.." I said "I.. was wondering...." I started. She quirked an eyebrow. "Hai?" she asked "wouldyoutakemetothedigitalworldtofindamate?" I responded quickly then taking a big breath. Hikari smiled, " I'd love to Gato-san" She said. Hikari walked over to the computer, looked around, then looked back to me "coming?" she asked, I jumped onto her shoulder "Digi-port open!"  
  
*They go through to the Digital World*  
  
Digital World  
  
Hikari POV  
  
We arrivived. "Well I said lets go!" I said cheerfully looking down at my digimon partner. "Can I go look now?" Gatomon asked I smiled and nodded. "Be carefull! Call mee on my D-3 if you get into trouble okay?" I yelled after her.please be carefull!  
  
Gatomon POV  
  
I must have walked for hours. Nothing. I heard something in the bushs, at first I had gotten into my 'lightning claw' attack postion. Then I saw two famillar ears and... wait a second another Gatomon?! "Hello?" I squeaked. "Hi" came the voice from the bushs out he came, a handsome male Gatomon "H-hi" he said.  
  
We walked around a bit. He told me that he had a owner too, her name was Hikaru Kaze  
  
*me! PS- the next ficcie I do will have me in there!*  
  
He lived with Hikaru in Canada *yes I am Canadian* "Umm.. Gatomon-san would you like to go out with me for a while?" He asked. I blushed like I was rudoulph you could practically see me from L.A *litterally*!  
  
"Sure"...........  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
**Nothing happened you ecchi (s), I was way too lazy to write the WHOLE date scene sorry, maybe I'll do the date seen in a next chapter *maybe,if I get reviews *wink,wink**  
  
After I got back form the date I heard a yelp. "Gatomon maybe we could go out-" I cut him off. The yelp I heard was Hikari's I ran to her leaving the *he* Gatomon in the dust yelling "Gomen nasai! Sayonara Gota- san!" I ran to Hikari, she sat there in the dirt, holding her ankle and wincing in pain. "HIKARI!" I yelled, "Gatomon?" she asked tirely "I'm so sorry......" I sobbed in to her arms. It's all my fault if I had been there, instead off with Gato-san Hikari wouldn't have got hurt..  
  
Gatomon ran off and bumped into the other Goto-San. He looked past me with cold eyes. "Why?" her asked and walked off. I sat there with tears in my eyes.... Why was I destined to hurt anyone close to me?  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Only if I get reviews.  
  
Sorry to Jack Lafreniere it took so long.. I'm lazy *sweatdrops* 


End file.
